1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-directionally operated dynamo set that may be used by the user""s hand and foot, and more particularly to a dual-directionally operated dynamo set that may generate the electric power in dual directions (clockwise or counterclockwise) in a reciprocally manner without stopping, thereby enhancing the generation efficiency of the electric power.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional dynamo device may be used to generate the electric power. However, the conventional dynamo device may be used to generate the electric power only when it is operated, and the electric power produced by the conventional dynamo device cannot be stored. In addition, the conventional dynamo device may generate the electric power when it is pressed, and will idle (and cannot generate the electric power) when it is restored to its original state, so that the conventional dynamo device can be operated in a single direction only, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional dynamo device.
The closest prior art references of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,082 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,682.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional dynamo device.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a dual-directionally operated dynamo set that may generate the electric power in dual directions (clockwise or counterclockwise) in a reciprocally manner.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a dual-directionally operated dynamo set, wherein the driven gear of the dynamo device may be successively rotated at the same direction, so that the generator of the dynamo device may be operated successively to generate the electric power without stopping.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a dual-directionally operated dynamo set, wherein the generator of the dynamo device may be operated successively to generate the electric power without stopping, thereby enhancing the generation efficiency of the electric power.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a dual-directionally operated dynamo set, wherein the electric power may be stored in the capacitor, and may be output from the output terminal for use of different appliances, thereby enhancing the versatility of the dual-directionally operated dynamo set of the present invention.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a dual-directionally operated dynamo set, comprising a housing, an actuating mechanism slidably mounted in the housing in a reciprocal manner, a dual-motion structure mounted in the housing and driven by the actuating mechanism, and a dynamo device mounted in the housing and driven by the dual-motion structure, wherein:
the dual-motion structure includes a positioning plate mounted in the housing, the positioning plate is formed with formed with an oblique first slide slot and an oblique second slide slot;
the dual-motion structure further includes a drive gear rotatably mounted between the positioning plate and a bottom of the housing and driven by the actuating mechanism;
the dual-motion structure further includes a first driving gear and a second drive gear each rotatably mounted between the positioning plate and the bottom of the housing and each meshing with the drive gear, the first driving gear may slide in the first slide slot of the positioning plate and may be rotated and moved by the drive gear to operate the dynamo device, the second drive gear may slide in the second slide slot of the positioning plate;
the dual-motion structure further includes a torsion spring mounted on the drive gear and having a first end urged on the first driving gear and a second end urged on the second drive gear; and
the dual-motion structure further includes an idler rotatably mounted between the positioning plate and the bottom of the housing, so that the second drive gear may be rotated and moved by the drive gear to mesh with the idler to operate the dynamo device.